The Undead Chronicles
by Wait.What
Summary: A series of OneShots with varying lengths that come together to form a story. Set roughly 150 years after the events of the Sinnoh arc. A Porygon 3 sets loose the Virus that wakes the Undead, and causes an Apocolypse. Isn't this an interesting game...?
1. Survivor

_**Survivor**_

_Hmm...Blame wikipedia for this one..._

_**Summary:**_ Set roughly 150 years after the events in the Sinnoh Reigon. A Post-Apocolypse fic. After the Demons kill almost all of humanity, what will a lone Survivor do?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own neither Pokemon nor the Post-Apocolypse ideas. Sadly, they got to it before I did. Mildly inspired by The Mist, Silent Hill, IT, and a few million other horror movies D

The sun has been covered over by it, that horrible pale mist that dulls my senses, and make my emotions as depressed as...Well, I don't really know what to compare it to. It's horrible, that I am sure of. Usually being the last survivor is. I don't know if I am the last surivior. There may be more. But I remember what She said...If you are not hopeful, you can never be disapointed. Disapotion hurts, I know that well. So I listen to Her words, and just concentrait on surviving.

They...Whoever They are..Is...Whoever caused this should die a horribly slow and painful death, if they haven't already. It may not make things better, but it would make me feel better. This mist that blocks my vison, these bloody, rotten corpses of fallen Humans and the Pokemon that tried to protect them...It's horrible. Just awful.

Another thing that She always told me...Though why I never got...Was that you are no more important than any other creature on the planet, and should not be treated as of such. That if you were to die, chances are you would not be missed. Even with those famous celebrities. If they died, people would be sad for a while, then they'd move on, like you'd never of left, ony that you had. Sister always called Her horrible for telling me these things. I laugh grimly. She doesn't know the meaning of horrible. She is dead, like everyone else. I am certain that most of the Humans are dead, and the Pokemon are likewise, other than those 'special' types that were spared.

Ghosts seem to be among those spared, as are the Dark type, Psychic type, the Scathe type, the Poison type, and...Their type. Those merciless Demons. I laugh once more. She also told me not to call anyone or anything a Demon. And yet...she was truely a Demon. Or at least...half of one. Being one of those 'PokeMorphs' must of been irritating. But now...there was in fact a Demon type. I have deemed that She was one of the people that helped make this horrible world filled with blood-paved streets, rotting corpses with Murkrow, Honchkrow, Aerodactyl, and those Demons eating the flesh off of them, and those _**Demons**_...Heh...Those Dark types were not the true Demons, and the Scathe type were pretty damn close to being these Demons, but the REAL Demon type surely existed...The Undead type...The merciless slaughterers that came from the realm that they came from and ripped apart the world that I had know, replacing it with these monsters and...

By now I am laughing madly...There was one more type that had been released...The Virus type...Sure, they'd always existsed, but we never truely recognized them as a Pokemon type, until those damned Undeads appeared, killing everything, and the Virus types taking everything else. And it looks like I fell into the trap of a Virus...

The Cicada...one of the most unusual of the Virus types, tends to torture their victims with sorrow-filled thoughts, and then they shall break into an insane laughter, caused by them unknowingly crossing the borderlines of sanity and insanity by the grief and sorrows of their own life. They feel a tad bit paranoid, and eventually start to claw at their own throats. And guess what? That's my Virus. And it doesn't exactly help that my nails were grown for protection against Humans...

One more corpse is added to the piles. A Houndoom chuckles darkly, happy by his decision to team up with a Virus type and a few Undead types. It offered lots of food. But they didn't seem to like their food hot...nor did they seem to need to track down prey anymore...nor did they need him. They turn on the Houndoom, ripping his body apart limb by limb, devoring his intestines hungrily.

Another corpse is added to the pile...

"Don't you just love it when a plan comes to its peak and actually works? I do...It's a bit sad that you had to die, Sam, but you were just a tool for me to use..."

And so the goal of the darker of the Silvertail's goal had been completed...As was Father's. All it took was a bit of mental reconstruction...

_Yeah...I probably should of let it end after "One more corpse is added to the piles." Ah, well. I'm not really all that good at writing horror/angsty one-shots. Also, a bit of Hinamizawa...Drop a review._

_Wait.What_


	2. Infected

_**Infected**_

_Blame teh wikipedia!_

_**Summary:**_ The Virus Pokemon actually came before the Undead Pokemon...Sam had it wrong...The Virus Pokemon created the Undead Pokemon...Humans were just a little boost...Side fic to Survivor.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I dun own Pokemon, the idea of Zombies, or Virus-caused apocolypse ideas. And that sucks.

My name is Porygon 3. You may think of me as a Psychic or a Normal type Pokemon...But I am different from that. There are many types unknown to the Humans...I am not a Psychic or a Normal type. I am a Virtual type...a Virus type...And I'm partally to blame for all these...'Demons', as you call them. They are not 'Demons'. They are Pokemon. Undead Pokemon, but that's beside the point...

But yes, I am to blame. I carried the Virus on my hard-drive that inturn brought these Undead creatures from where they came. And after one of them appeared, some were captured and used as test subjects with His daughter. Namely, it wasn't His fault that She was captured, brought to the lab, and turned into one of those PokeMorph creatures. But he was responsible for altering Her mind. She broke from her cell, and with her came the other Undeads. Now the world is doomed.

I feel no regret.

-----------

My name...I do not remember it...I do not remember what has happened, any of it. All that is in my mind a female. I do not know what exactly happened, but I think I was used as a test subject. Namely, I was used for a test subject for these creatures to experiment their abilites on me. I feel pain...hunger...tired...

I remember nothing else...

----------

He was a decent subject, I must say. It seems that my Amnesia technique works on other creatures in this realm and not myself anymore. I do not know why. But this female...She calls herself 'Saturn'. And she uses her own species as test subjects for our abilites...but does not seem bothered by it in the least...

Being a creature of the Virus, I cannot help but wonder if she was inflicted with an Emotional Attack that was so strong it wiped her emotions right off the girl. But something tells me otherwise...

--------------

Controling her was easy, seeing as she had been so much her normal barrier had broken down to a mere shard of what it use to be. Using her to help me with my plot to control the Universe shall be even easier, now that I command not only the Undead, due to the idiocy of the Porygon 3, but also the Virus and Scathe types. The Virus type seems most interesting, and the Scathe type is full of interesting murderous creatures that lust for blood.

I cannot wait for this to unravel.

-------------

Saturn is living with a Human Male that doesn't seem to be out of its Child stage yet. I am also living, under the form of 'Sister'. Being an Undead does give me a good Humanoid form, after all.

-----------

Saturn has betrayed us, using the other types to attack us. She had always been plotting my death, it seems, but she had also plotted the boy's death. Unluckily for her, he escaped. Run little boy, run...

----------

My plan is working! The Dark and Fire shall rule all! The Human race is collapsing! It didn't exactly happen as I would of done as if I had the power I desired, but you can't have your cake and eat it, too. Hmm...Never really got that...

But that blasted boy, Sam...He escaped. I have been tracking him down for a while. Perhaps one Human survivor is not so bad.

----------

We have debating on turning on the Houndoom for quite some time now, and today, after we make a kill, we shall. Why after a kill, I do not know, as there is plenty of food going around.

Hmm?

Ahh...That looks like a nice target...Time to enter!

-----------

My flesh is eaten, devoured as I live. What had I done to deserve such a fate? Surely I had done nothing...Perhaps...That is the reason? Because I did nothing? Because I was useless? No! I'm not useless! I cry out, and they ignore me.

I am dead.

-----------

I frown. That was a creature of both the Dark and the Flame! Why was he killed? I do not see Then in my state of confusion and anger...

I, too, am fallen by a Virus.

------------

The Undead were created by the Virtual Virus, Porygon 3. And now, the infected flesh of the corpses shall rise to create more and more Undead. And then there shall be another realm for the Undead to rule. Ah...Such foolish creatures...

-------------

...Well, there goes that plan. Wound up giving this demension to an unseen enemy. Joyous...Back to planning. I suppose being traped for an enternity can be a good thing...

_Pulse-ish. Eh. Not too happy with the way this one turned out, but then again, when am I ever? Leave a review, please._

_Wait.What_


	3. Legend

_**Legend**_

_Hmm...I really don't know why I'm continuing this..._

_**Summary:**_ The Legend of the Undead thinks that their fate is amusing...side shot to Survivor and Infected.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own Pulse, to which this was minorly based on. Even though i never watched the movie. -sweatdrop-

I can tell what He wanted the outcome to be. Too bad that even with His age, he still cannot do anything properly. Namely, take over this universe. So he moves on to another one.

Being the practical god of the Undead, all I have to do is watch my precous beauties do my dirty work, and laugh at the idiocy of Him and His Daughter. To be defeated by your own plot...pathetic. But in this universe, your minion was weaker than in other universes. She had the same ideas, of course, but Her power was not the same.

She had to be infused with my beauties' DNA before She could become even a fraction of how powerful She was in the other demensions. Pathetic. And yet She was still able to survive for a good amount of time. She always lasts longer than most of those Humans do...

But even now, as I sit upon my throne of bones, I can still laugh at your idiocy. You always have to use Her, don't you? All the other ones are weak, or are unfavorable in some way. But that also make her predictable. She has this obsession with saving the creatures of the dark and the flame. But that is mainly Your fault, after all. Being one of the Dark and Flame, You Yourself would want to save your brothers and sisters, would you not?

And yet, you never can. In the few demensions that you have actually suceeded for the moment, you are always taken down. That is the way of the world. Eventually, my rule shall come to an end as well. Mew...Shaymin...Celebi...Jirachi...Arceus...They all hold power. And they can take me down. They can rebuild, and I can count on your idiocy to allow my kind to get to another demension.

I will gain from Your loss, as it has always been. Isn't that correct, Scathe?

In each scenario, your win is taken by me, by my beauties. You will always lose, no matter what. And yet you keep trying. You always use to say that Humans were foolish in their ability to never give up, but are you not being just as foolish as them? Seeing as you are always beaten by your own plan...You really should just give up.

But then again, if you give up, I'll never prosper. And we can't have that, now can we?

But your fate in each and every outcome, as with hers, never ceases to amuse me.

_Strayed off topic again...I think...Eh. But it is pretty amusing that their own plot would get them killed, isn't it? I might continue this saga of One-Shots, if I feel like it. Perhaps I might even put it all together. Have my own little story book. Maybe my next little one-shot will be from a different Legend's point of veiw, like Mew, Arceus, or Darkrai. maybe it will be from Scathe's point of view. Hmm...Leave a review._

_Wait.What_


	4. Captured

_**Captured**_

_Damn plot bunnies and my need to explain more..._

_**Summary:**_ A little Porygon 3 carried an interesting Virus...and with it, came the Undead. And with the Undead came experiments. And that's how Saturn wound up here.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon.

I am awake, it seems. I open my eyes, blinking a few times, before I feel the need to turn over and go back to sleep. I shoo the urge away. I have slept long enough. And it is cold. I dislike the cold. I get up unwillingly, feeling groggy. I take a look around, and nearly have a heart attack.

I'm in a cage.

In a creepy laboratory.

With other cages, that are filled with nasty Humans and Pokemon alike.

And I have no recollection on how the hell I got here.

I start to panic, beore my logic kicks in. This is just like a bad horror film. I wind up in a lab with no memory on how I got here, surrounded by monsters of two kinds. Yeah...All I have to do is keep my survival skills that I taught myself up in the front of my mind. If I don't, I'm as good as dead. And although that would be good for pissing Him off, I really think it'd be best if I stayed alive.

Men in white lab coats come in, with unusual beasts following them, shackled. Why is it exactly that they have to be white lab coats? Black is much better...

Thinking of clothes, I look down and see that I am still wearing the ones I had remembered putting on before I woke up...here...Where ever here was. I check my watch for the date and time. It was Tuesday, November sixteenth. It was currently four pm. Well, that explains why I'm cold and a bit hungry. Last thing I'd eaten were two tacos. And that isn't enough to fill me up, considering my high matabolism.

The people in the coats of evil walk over to my cage, pull out a key, and rip me out over my cage the second it opens. I am shackled millaseconds later. They do the same to a few others. I recognize one of them as the grandson of the famed Shigeru. If they have him, of all people, we were in for a bit of touble. They take us to a white room (more of the color of evil, yay) that has many bed-like things that hospitals have. They knock us out.

I wake up painfully the next morning. I feel like I'd just been hit by a rampaging Rhyperior. The first thing I realize as I look at my body is that my skin is a hellouva lot more pale than it usually is. I move my wristband to see exactly how pale I was, and was shocked when the tan line was actually _**darker**_ than my pale skin. The second thing I notice is that my nails are about an inch longer. They were pretty long before, but now they were even longer. And the purple-black nail polish was only halfway on my nails. Wow, that looked terrible. And I thought the fact that it was being chipped away slowly by slowly was bad...

Another thing i realized was I was back in the cage and not in the room of evil whiteness. I get up, rather painfully, and look at the rest of my body. I get pissed.

They'd ripped my favorite shirt and jeans! Those assholes! Amazingly, my wristband was still intact, but my watch was no longer there. I guessed it had broken. Damned thing was waterproof up to 165 feet, but it broke if you applied tons of pressure on the bands of it. And this was about the fifth one, too. I muttered angry things under my breath.

Aparently, I also had wings and a tail, as when I got angry about my watch, I heard a loud smack behind me as well as a bit of pain. When I turned to see what it was, I was very surprised. Then, with all my reasoning deactivated, I started to freak.

That was not good.

I was some mutant Human/Bird thing with uber pale skin, and it turns out that when ever I get surprised, blades come out of the sides of my arms. Not like the Wolverine dude, no. It was more like K.A. Applegate had said that those Hork Bajor or whatever the hell they were called had those blades coming out of their arms. They came out of my tail, too...

They came out very painfully, as well.

So, not only was I panicing, I was in pain, and lots more things. Oh the joy. But after that...it was a big fat blank. When I 'awoke' once more, i was taking care of a small kid. Called himself Sam. I took care of him, as well as this interesting creature, and about a week after I had 'awoken', I was in another blank zone.

And as I feel this creature pounce on me, I slowly get the feeling that I am about to die, as well as a curiousity of what the hell happened in those balnk spots that reside in my memory...

What exactly happened? Why can't I remember? Why?

I'll never know, because now I'm dead.

_A bit more into the Undead saga. That's a bit more information on what happened in the lab. Still, it adds more confusion than answers. I'll try to get one from Scathe's point of view next. I hope to eventually get rid of all questions, and to make this into a saga. Or chronicles. Whatever...Leave a review._

_Wait.What_


	5. And As I Fly

_**And As I Fly**_

_You've heard me ramble on about this Undead Chronicles idea...well...I have a few more ideas. I'm posting them on my profile. Don't own Pokemon, by the way._

I am Mew. I was created by Arceus. For centuries, I have looked over this world, watching, making sure that nothing has gone amiss. And under my nose, something has.

The world...Arceus's creation...All the Pokemon...They are being destroyed by yet another species of Pokemon. Arceus and a Celebi tell me that these creatures that kill the Earth came from a failed demension where another Arceus had made it so that undead Pokemon and Humans would come to life. They had. But Arceus didn't exactly expect the after effects.

I was also told that these things were set off by a number of events that I had thought harmless. How I deemed them harmless, I really don't recall. I think I had digested too much sugar milk that day...Needless to say, these events were not 'harmless'. They were in fact very harm causing...

A Porygon 3 carried a Virus type Pokemon.

The Virus Pokemon opened the portal.

The Undead Pokemon came out.

Sceintists captured a few of the Undead Pokemon, deeming the portal to be closed. They were wrong, needless to say...

The Scientists attempted to fuse a certain Human with the Undead Pokemon. It ended catostropically, namely with the girl releasing all the specimens, and wreaking havoc upon my world.

And now, as I fly to destroy the legend that rules these Pokemon of the damned, I can't but help to think that this was someone else's plan...

_Yeah...It's pretty short..._


	6. Outcome

_**Outcome**_

_**Summary:**_ The Battle between Mew and the Legend of the Undead's outcome, in which the identity of the Legend is revealed.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, only he idea of Undead Pokemon.

He has been sealed within the mirror. I made sure of it. He will never be able to get out without the help of others, and with the warning placed, only fools would dream...no, dream is not the correct word...dare...only fools would dare to release the Legend from his prison.

Who is he...? He is the Legend of the Undead Pokemon, the one who wrecked Arceus's pure world. He is Escurn.

The hideous creature, looking like a bad fusion that contained a Charizard, a Drapion, an Aerodacyl, a Garchomp, a Salamance, and a Swampert. It had the body of a Swampert, the neck of a Drapion, the horns and snout of a Charizard, the wings of a Salamance with the hands of an Aerodactyl attached to them, and the tail, odd bumps, and claws of a Garchomp. All it all, it was truely hideous.

But then monster's base was even worse, taking the rotting corpse of a Wailord, and turning it into a castle filled to the brim with those monsterous Undead...I dread ever going back to that place.

I was not able to defeat him alone, no. It took several Legends to defeat this monstrosity. Darkrai, Shaymin, and the three beings from Sinnoh, myself and the three Legendary birds of Kanto, Celebi and Suicune of Johto, and Jirachi of Hoenn. What was the Arceus of the other Realm thinking when he made this beast so...so...powerful? No wonder all those other Realms fell to the claws of this creature, if it was that strong.

But perhaps Arceus did not mean to make it so strong...Perhaps it had been an accident...

But it did exist, and it was powerful. Powerful enough that it took so many Legends just to seal it within a mirror. I dread to think of the other possibilities.

The mirror in which He was sealed in was placed with Rayquaza, high above in the green dragon's castle of clouds. With it, there is a warning. But the path to the mirror has been rigged with unescapable traps. This way we can be sure that the horrors that were unleashed with His arrival in our world will never happen again.

But if the others in previous Realms to the same precautions...

_A little bit of omniousity...if that's egen a word...which I doubt it is...So the big bad Escum has been sealed in a mirror. Hehe..Anyways, I got two things out of my list. I'm really starting to get obsessed with this..._

_Wait.What_


	7. Why I Bother

_**Why I Bother...**_

_...I got nothing..._

_**Summary:**_ Why...What exactly was His motivation for all his failed attempts? Why does he only use Saturn? Why can Saturn not remember what happened when she was possessed? Why did He abandon her when she died?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Scathe. And that makes me sad...

I have failed once more. This is becoming a pain. No matter how much I try, I am always faulted with some way or another. Perhaps she...no! She is the only one fit for this. He would betray me, as would all my male hiers. All my female hiers are too weak or too much of a pushover or not enough of a pushover. Saturn has always unwillingly helped me...But her movements are getting repeditive as I try to take over each Realm. Perhaps I do need to use someone else for a few hundred tries...Biases are never good, after all.

Possessing Saturn usually takes a bit of work when she's mentally stable, but when she is unbalanced or something similar, she is quite the easy target. Despite her supposed unability to feel emotions, she is quite subseptable to her own emotions. Easily overcome, easily paniced, no matter how much she tries to deny it. She is weak in her own ways.

I always make sure she does not remember me possessing her, for if she did remember it, she would surely make it so that she would never fall into my grasp again. Not only that, but she does have a rebelous streak that might cause some unfortunate side effects. The mental damage would be a problem as well.

I do remember the few Realms where I experimented and let her actually keep her memories. They had unfortunate side effects, such as suicide, insanity, ect. None of them ever had a good outcome. So I always wipe her mind blank.

When she was killed by the Pokemon, I had to retreat. I do not know if she dies while I am controling her body that I will live. I never tried, and I don't exactly want to suffer the consequences if I fail to survive...

But why do I keep trying? He always asks me this. I myself do not really know, othe than the fact that I feel as I must, as Pokemon feel the need to get stronger through compeditive battling. But if I do have to peg a reason or two...I'd say that losing is not an option. I must defeat this repeditive fate of constantly losing my rule to others. i must rule the land of pokemon, with new breeds. The light shall be destroyed by the dark, and this time, the dark shall forever hold reign over the light. Evil defeats good as good defeats evil, some may say, but I aim to make sure that the dark will always have control over the light, and that we shall rule supreme over the race of Pokemon and Humans alike.

I myself am a Pokemon...but I am a Legend, as the Scathe types...my sons and daughters...speak of me in hushed tones, even taking my name as their own type.

I plan to rule the Realms.

And no matter what, I will keep that goal.

I refuse to give up.

No matter what.

I am Scathe!

_Yeah...So there's the Scathe type and the Scathe Legend, who is also sealed in some random object..or a hole in the ground...yeah, I'm going to go with a hole in the ground. And he's guarded by Groudon. Woo...This did not turn out as I expected..._


	8. Sealed

_**Sealed**_

_Well, I finally made it into a series. I added a bit of detail to my other chapters, fixed typos...I really hate the i before e except after c rule..._

_**Summary:**_ Escurn realizes that he's been 'sealed', and thinks of it as another amusing thing. Does this guy ever get annoyed?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Refer to all my other previous chapters, I'm getting too lazy to keep doing this.

So it apears that the mighty Mew was unable to defeat me alone. They were not even able to kill me. Instead, they had to seal me into a mirror. Usually, it is only Mew who has to do this to me, but this time, it is different.

It seems that the creatures in this realm are weaker. Not that I'm complaining, but I do like a good challenge without being mobbed. I am a Pokemon, after all. Pokemon get stronger through compeditive battling. And I am no different than them on that factor...

But I do find it amusing that they had to gang up on me to even begin to gain footing on me in that battle. But they did manage to seal me into the mirror once more, even by unhonorable means. But then again, you have to do what you must in order to survive.

But they do not seem to get that I have been sealed in this mirror before, many a times. I can get out, very easily in fact. All I have to do is wait for another person to trigger the set of events that brings me to their realm, as well as my beauties.

I always laugh as I am defeated, mainly because I know the outcome, and I know that this chain will b repeated until one day I come upon a realm where they are too weak and I am able to destroy them once and for all, finally being able to keep a realm for myself.

But in the times in which I ponder on why that Arceus wanted to revive the dead...I feel a mix of sorrow and amusement...anger and happiness...many contredicting emotions...In fact, I do not even remember even seeing the Arceus that happened to create me. Just the Mew that stood there, gaping and rambling on about how I had been revived from the dead. I think that there's a small part of me that believes that maybe I destroyed that Arceus...And yet there is another part that laughs at that thought.

I have been to many a realm, as I have mentioned, but there are thoughts that always plague me...

Why did I never see Arceus when I was created? Why was that Mew...only that Mew there? Why do I feel amusement whenever I fight, or even see, a Mew? Why is it that when I die, I am always reborn with full memories of the previous worlds? Why is it that whenever I am sealed into the mirror, I always manage to get out by someone's foolish actions?

And with Scathe...I always wonder how exactly he was created. How exactly he was sealed, to be forever guarded by the many Groudon, why he keeps trying, why I feel the same when I am 'battling' him for control over the realm as I do when I meet Mew or battle Mew in the realms...

But I eventually dismiss these thoughts. I do not see why I should be concerned. It as not as though we are two who can keep the scenarios going. I don't even remember how I met him, nor do I think he remembers how he met me. If none of us remember, why should we bother?

I do hate being trapped in the mirror, however. Even though I feel some comfort from it, I hate the fact that it gives me so much time to think. To think that I...I am being taken to another world once more. I recognize the feeling.

Perhaps this next world will add another twist, eh Scathe?

_Ahrg...The plot bunnies strike again...They keep giving me more and more ideas...And yet my head ha a nice feeling as my brain keeps coming up with these ideas. Hmm...pleasant feeling..._

_Wait.What_


	9. Battle

_**Battle**_

_This one really doesn't add anything to the mystery...I just wanted to write a battle scene XD_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Refer to previous chapters.

Darkrai comes at me with a Shadow Ball, while at the same time Mew and Celebi come at me with Ancient Power. I narrowly miss the combined attacks, and grin like the maniac I am before raise my clawed paws towards them. It sizzles with energy, before it releases the Shadow Ball of my own. This one is aim strictly at Mew and Celebi, since they are both weak against the Ghost type attack. Meanwhile, my other paw is storing up energy for the Rebirth Rift.

I do not see them behind me, and I am struck with three beams of Fire, Ice, and Thunder. The birds...I whirl around, annoyed as hell, and send a few Rock Slides at the flying types. I was yet again not watching my back, and am struck with a Shadow Ball from the Darkrai. I shake my head to clear it, and then use X-Scissor to strike the irritating Dark type. Darkrai recoils in pain, and I smirk. But yet again I am struck from behind. I really need to watch my back...

This time it is Mew and Celebi, and right behind them is Jirachi holding Shaymin, which I think is because the hedgehog cannot fly. But then again, Jirachi is a pretty worthless Psychic, seing as all it can do is sleep and power up for attack in the future. I hold out my hand and send them a nice sized Fire Blast. It misses Mew, but it hits the targets that it needed to hit, namely Jirachi and Celebi. Roasting the hedgehog was just merely a nice little bonus.

And yet again, I am struck from behind with an Ice attack. I really dislike beam attacks...Too similar to a gun...

I turn around, and it is the legendary dog Suicune. I chuckle, and send I nice sized Thunder Bolt at the water type legend. Also, this time I was well prepared when Mew tried to attack me. I whirled around directly after tht and sent a Shadow Ball straight to that kitten's face. I didn't see that it was intending to use Metronome, though, and was struck by the attack. I felt my already dead flesh start to melt. Not a pleasant feeling, nor a pleasant smell.

In the end, it was that random Blast Burn that sealed my fate. I was easily weakened by the other Legendaries, and was put into the mirror that I have so many mixed feelings about. But even so, I still find the battle amusing. I was strong enough in this ealm that they had to gang up on me to take me down...

_So that's the events of the battle...I probably should elaborate more on the details of the battle, but..He lost. That's pretty much all that matters, right? This was good practice for battle scenes...Drop a review._

_Wait.What_


	10. Overveiw

_**Overveiw**_

_It's been at least a month since I last worked on this, and I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. I've kind of lost insperation for this, and I really want to start working on the Siveta Tourney, which I recently got more insperation for and I might change the genre from Humor to Horror due to my new insperation. After I finish the Siveta Tourney, I might go off and start working on Defensive Killer and Disaster once more, since I really need to start working on those two again. Anyways, I'm wired on caffiene once more so let the Overveiw begin!_

_**Chapter Ten:**_ Overview

Two deities fighting for control of demensions over and over again.

Several legendaries fighting against them.

Several Humans forced to play in this game of chess in which there is no clear victor, over and over again.

A repeat of outcomes.

Many, many pawns. Each of which play a very crucial role in this twisted game.

The two Kings, trying to beat the other.

And yet, they always missed the Queen...

But of course, everyone knows that the Queen has no set destination. The Queen can do whatever she pleases.

Which is why I always pretend to be so weak. So I can come in, and set up each of their destructions.

That is why we both do so.

Set them up, just to knock them back over once more.

My, isn't this a fun game? I think so. I believe that is why I continue to play with you. This little game of chess...

Isn't it fun to be the master of Fate and Destiny, little Celebi?

_"Yes, yes I do believe it to be so. But Sia, it is your move."_

I know. I'm just thinking of who to get rid of first. Which pawn do I no longer require the services of...?

_"I take that back...You're much more twisted, Sia."_

I know. But no one ever cares. All I have to do is hide it with a smile...After all, that is what makes me the best actor. I am a Ditto-morph, after all...

_"Scathe help us all..."_


End file.
